


The Way I Feel For You

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 도구플 PWF*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	The Way I Feel For You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The way I feel for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870364) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



  
알렉은 후회의 한숨을 폭 내쉬며 샤워기를 껐다. 매그너스 건물의 수압은 질투가 날 정도였지만, 샤워기 밑에서 몸을 적시는데에 지나친 시간을 쓸 계획은 없었다. 조금 후면 자신은 인스티튜트에 있어야 했으니까. 피할 수 없는 일을 미루는 것을 멈추고 옷을 입어야 할 때였다.  
  
“매그너스?” 바지와 셔츠를 털면서 속옷을 찾다가 실패한 알렉이 외쳤다. 어젯밤 같이 침대에 들면서 다른 옷뭉치 사이에 넣어 둔 게 확실하다고 생각했는데. 알렉은 침대 옆 협탁 위에 놓인 램프를 빠르게 한 번 쳐다보았다. 가끔 섬세하지 못한 동작으로 옷이 거기 가서 걸려있을 때가 있기 때문이었다.  
  
“응, 달링?” 매그너스는 주방에 있었다. 알렉이 떠나기 전 함께 마실 수 있는 커피를 준비하느라 바빴다.  
  
“제 속옷 봤어요? 찾을 수가 없어서요.”  
  
“미안, 못 봤는데.” 긴 시간이 흐른 후 매그너스가 큰 소리로 외쳤다. “필요하면 내 것 빌려도 돼. 위에서 세 번째 서랍 열어봐.”  
  
알렉은 따지기 위해 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 입을 열었다가 다시 꾹 닫았다. 대답하기 전의 침묵으로 보건대, 매그너스가 어떤 목적을 가지고 제 속옷을 내다 버렸다는 사실은 꽤나 분명했다. 제게 하루 내내 빌린 속옷을 입게 하려는 심보인 것이다! 때때로 월록은 능글맞고 엉큼하게 굴었지만, 그것을 제대로 숨길 수 있을 만큼 교활하지는 못했다.  
  
알렉은 부디 반짝이지도 않고, 스팽글도 안 달려 있는데다가 제 눈을 찌르는 듯이 밝은 형광색도 아닌 속옷을 발견할 행운이 있기를 바랬다. 그럴 수 있으리라고 온전히 확신할 수는 없었지만.  
  
행운이 있기를.  
  
따질 시간이 없다는 것을 깨닫고서 알렉은 매그너스의 침실에 딸린 워크인 클로짓으로 걸어갔다. 허리께에 둘러 걸친 수건은 미끄러져 내려와 위험할 정도로 낮게 골반에 걸쳐져 있었다. 드레서의 서랍장을 당겨 열며 알렉은 수건을 조금 더 높이 추스려 올렸다.  
  
서랍장을 열자마자 알렉은 바로 다시 닫았다. 모든 것이 덜커덕 소리를 내며 흔들릴 정도의 큰 동작이었다.  
  
몸을 많이 드러내는 레이스와 실크 천쪼가리들. 매그너스의 속옷과 란제리 콜렉션을 맞이할 준비는 되어 있었다. 누군가가 속옷을 볼 수 없다고 해도, 매그너스는 이따금씩 그러는 것을 좋아했다. 아름답고 비싼 조각들을 층층이 걸치는 것을 좋아했다. 팬티와 브리프로 가득 찬 서랍장 안에서 가장 평범하고 고루하고 칙칙한 속옷을 찾아내려면 꽤나 뒤져야겠다고 생각하고 있었는데.  
  
이런 것은 예상하지 못했다.  
  
조심스럽게, 그리고 매우 느리게, 볼을 붉히지 않으려 노력하면서 다시 한 번 알렉은 서랍장을 당겼다.  빨개진다면 우스꽝스러울 것이다. 그리고 단지 세 번째 서랍 대신 네 번째 서랍을 열었다는 것만으로는 얼굴을 붉히지 않을 것이다!  
  
네 번째 서랍은 섹스 토이로 가득 차 있었다. 폭신한 실크가 서랍장 밑에 깔끔하게 깔려 있었고, 그 위에는 장난감이 한가득이었다. 그 다양한 색상과 모양과 크기를 보자마자 알렉은 약간 넋이 나갔다. 인체해부학적으로 보건대 가능한 것들도 있었지만 몇 개의 장난감들은 무슨, 말도 안 되게 이상했다. 사람이 저런 것을 사용할 수 있으리라고는 정말로 믿겨지지 않았다. 작은 것들도 있었고, 큰 것들도 있었는데, 씨발 하나님 맙소사ㅡ 저런 거 몸에 들어가기는 하는 거야?! 대체 어떻게!?  
  
뒤에서부터 뻗어나온 양 팔이 알렉의 허리에 감겼다. 화들짝 놀란 알렉은 소리를 지르며 몸을 조금 흔들었다. 팔꿈치로 매그너스의 얼굴을 가격하는 것만은 다행히도 피할 수 있었다.  
  
“맘에 드는 거 있어?”   
  
대답하고 싶었다. 정말로 대답하고 싶었지만, 입 안에 남아있는 말은 불쌍할 정도로 작은 소리였고 그 말을 입술 밖으로 내자마자 알렉은 그 소리가 싫어졌다. 겁쟁이에다가, 고통스러울 정도로 부끄러움을 탔던 과거의 자신으로 후퇴할 계획은 없었다. 제기랄! 자신과 매그너스가 함께한지는 두 달이 지났고, 육체적인 관계에 있어서는 중요한 부끄러움은 극복한 상태였다.  
  
그러나, 반면에, 섹스가 자연스럽게 느껴질 정도로 충분히 했기에ㅡ인정하자면 그것은... 길들여진다는 것에 더 가까웠지만ㅡ 시작할 때 자신은 처녀였으나 이제 저는 더 이상 순진하지 않았다. 야동도 봤고, 인터넷도  찾아봤다. 알렉은 저희들이 지금까지 꽤나 바닐라처럼 해 왔음을 알고 있었다. 매그너스가 절 압도하기를 원하지 않고 있다는 것은 알고 있었다. 매그너스는 제게 시간을 주고 싶어했다, 무엇을 좋아하는지 스스로 알 수 있도록. 그러니까 자신들은 섹스를 했고, 그것은 대단했지만(정말 정말로 대단했지만), 종종 있어왔던 손목을 묶는 것이라던가 지배당하고 있다는 것을 확인시켜주는 플레이와는 거리가 멀었다. 모든 것은 꽤나, 너무 평범했다. 지루하지는  않았다ㅡ매그너스와 함께 하는 섹스가 지루할 수 있다니 가당키나 한 일인가?ㅡ 하지만 동시에, 모험적이지도 않았다. 전혀.  
  
확실히, 침대에서 섹스 토이를 사용해 보는 것에 대해 생각해 본 적은 없었다. 그러나 이제 그것은 편협한 사고를 하게 했다. 알렉이 생각할 수 있는 것은 오로지 매그너스가 그것들을 전해 사용해 봤으리라는 것뿐이었다. 그것들이 매그너스 안에 있었을 것이고, 매그너스의 남자친구도 그것을 사용해 가고는 했을 것이다. 알렉은 밝은 핑크색의 바이브레이터를 빤히 응시하고 있었다. 그는 오직 매그너스의 모습만을 볼 수 있었다. 길고 팽팽하게 당겨진 선을 그리는 전신이, 매그너스가 그토록 좋아하는 붉은 실크 시트 위에 펼쳐진 모습. 음란하게 벌어진 다리 사이로 손을 뻗는 그의 근육은 긴장해 있었고, 질척한 장난감을 안으로 밀어넣으며 그게 사라졌다 나타날 때마다 떨고 있었다. 그의 의지에 반하여 입술 사이로 새는, 자신이 너무도 사랑하는, 작지만 환희에 찬 저 한숨들이라니!  
  
알렉은 눈을 감고서 매그너스가 만들어낸 영광스러운 광경에 대해 생각하지 않기 위해 애썼다. 15분 뒤면 인스티튜트에 있어야 했다. 특정한 판타지를 충족시켜 그 결과를 감당하기에는, 제게는 시간이 없었다.  
  
“뭐 하나 말해줄까.” 매그너스가 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 알렉은 제 가슴에 있는 털에서부터 배까지 느리게 미끄러지는 매그너스의 손을 느끼며 흐느끼는 신음을 내었다. 월록의 손은 더 내려가 여전히 골반을 느슨하게 감싸고 있는 타월 위로 반쯤 일어난 네피림의 성기를 잡았다. “집으로 돌아오면 네 시선을 사로잡은 장난감을 한 두개 정도 고르는 것은 어때? 그럼 걔네들이 어떻게 작동하는지 보여줄게. 좋아?”  
  
알렉은 또다시 낑낑거리며 신음했다. 매그너스는 키득거린 후 알렉의 회피룬 한가운데에 키스를 떨어트렸고, 그를 놓아주었다. 알렉은 작전상 후퇴를 한 뒤 옷을 찾기 위해 워크인 클로짓을 떠났다.   
  
자신은 늦을까 봐 빠르게 서두르고 있는 것이었다. 절대로 도망치는 것이 아니었다.  
  
“알렉산더,”  
  
알렉은 고개를 돌려 어깨 너머를 쳐다보았다. 매그너스는 카나리아를 잡아챈 고양이처럼 낄낄거리며 웃고 있었다. 네피림에게서 단 한 번도 눈을 떼지 않고서, 월록은 다른 서랍장을 당겨 열었다.  
  
“네 속옷을 잊은 것 같은데.”

 

  
**********

제 뒤로 문을 닫고서, 알렉은 눈을 감은 채로 잠시 문에 기대어 섰다. 길고도 긴 하루였고, 이렇게 매 시간을 숨도 못 쉴 정도의 기분으로 있는 것은 난생 처음이었다.  
  
알렉은 제 워커를 벗고서 문 옆에 두었다. 체념의 한숨을 푹 내쉬고서, 알렉은 제 남자친구를 찾아 두리번거리기 시작했다. 밑의 어떤 공간에서도 그를 찾을 수 없었으나 현관문은 잠겨 있지 않았고, 집은 마법으로만 보호되고 있었다. 그것은 매그너스가 그의 공간을 떠나지 않았다는 뜻이었다. 찾아보지 않은 장소라고는 옥상 테라스뿐이었기에 알렉은 후다닥 계단을 뛰어올라갔다.  
  
매그너스는 데이베드에 누워 뒹굴거리고 있었다. 마법을 써서 어딘가에서 소환한 것이 분명해 보였는데, 지금까지 자신은 그것을 본 적이 없기 때문이었다. 옥상에 마지막으로 올라왔던 것이 이틀 전이었으나 그 기간 동안 매그너스가 공간을 새롭게 꾸몄다는 것을 명확히 볼 수 있었다. 덩굴식물로 감싸인 아치형의 큰 구조물 밑에는 데이베드와 몇 개의 암체어가 놓여 있었다. 구조물은 낮 동안 그늘을 제공하고 있었다. 매그너스는 노트북 자판을 두드리느라 바빴는데, 아마 고객들의 이메일에 답하고 있는 모양이었다. 테라스로 자신이 들어왔을 때 고개를 들지는 않았지만, 다시 자판을 두드리기 전 매그너스는 그를 맞이하는 의미로 한 손을 흔들었었다.  
  
“그거 알아요? 당신이 제일 나쁘다는 거?”  
  
“응?”  
  
매그너스의 어조보다 흥미로운 다른 어떤 것은 없을 것이다. 알렉은 그의 옆에 앉았고, 데이베드에 올라앉은 매그너스의 옆에 몸을 구겨넣을 수 있을 때까지 몸을 비틀어 자리를 잡았다. 그리고서 매그너스의 가슴을 베개 삼아 머리를 뉘였다. 매그너스는 어떤 말도 하지 않았다. 단지 팔을 들어 알렉의 어깨를 감싸안고서 조금 자세를 틀었을 뿐이었다. 그가 그렇게 하자 알렉은 이상하리만치 긴 제 다리를 베드에 올릴 수 있었다.  
  
“오늘 하루 종일 지루한 회의들에 갇혀 있었는데, 당신 말고는 다른 어떤 것도 생각할 수 없었단 말이예요.”  
  
“내가 사람들한테 그런 영향력을 갖고 있는 것 같더라고. 인정할게.”  
  
“매그너스, 하나도 안 웃기거든요.” 알렉은 제 이마가 매그너스의 가슴을 누를 때까지 고개를 돌렸고, 시선에서부터 조금 숨었다. “일어나지 않으려고 노력하면서 몇 시간 동안이나 엄마 옆에 앉아 있었단 말이예요, 그렇게 안 했으면 왜 특이한 정치적 다툼이 절 불편하게 발기시키는지에 대한 이유를 강제적으로 찾아 내야만 했을 테니까요.”  
  
웃는 매그너스의 가슴이 들썩였기에 알렉의 머리 역시도 살짝 흔들렸다. 그의 웃음소리는 알렉을 조금 더 편안하게 만들어주었으나, 오늘 아침의 일들로 알렉은 여전히 저를 긁는 듯한 걱정을 느끼고 있었다.  
  
“널 신경쓰이게 하는 게 뭔데?” 매그너스의 손가락이 머리칼 사이로 미끄러졌다. 알렉은 그 감각을 즐기며 눈을 감았다. “난 네가 과하게 생각하는 소리를 정말로 들을 수 있거든.”  
  
“바보같은 거라서.”  
  
“아닐걸, 장담할게.” 매그너스가 말했다.  
  
알렉은 망설였다. 멍청이같은 소리를 하지 않고 제 감정을 어떻게 말로 표현해야 할 지 알 수 없었다. 언제나 그렇듯이, 매그너스는 절 구해주었다.  
  
“아침에 내가 말한 것 때문에 그러는거야?” 질문을 한 매그너스는 알렉이 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 기다렸다. “더 이상 그걸 원하지 않아서?”  
  
“아니요, 원해요. 정말로 원해요. 그냥...” 알맞은 단어를 찾는 동안 알렉은 매그너스의 셔츠에 달린 단추를 만지작거렸다. 이것에 대해 걱정한다는 것은 너무 어리석게 느껴졌다. “이걸 해 본 적이 없어서요.”  
  
“알고 있어.”  
  
“당신이 그랬잖아요, 서랍에 든 것 중에서 고르라고. 그런데 내가 고를 수 있을 것 같지가 않아서요.” 알렉은 꿀꺽 침을 삼키고서 제가 가지고 놀고 있는 단추에 초점을 맞췄다. 단추를 빤히 바라보며, 알렉은 매그너스의 눈을 똑바로 바라보지 않아도 된다는 사실에 감사했다. 이미 지금까지의 대화로도 충분히 불편했다. “바보같을 거라고 내가 얘기했잖아요...”  
  
갑작스럽게 내려온 손가락이 알렉의 뺨을 단단히 붙잡았고, 위를 올려다보게 만들었다. 제일 원하지 않던 것이 이것이었는데. 매그너스가 이런 제 모습을 보는 것은 바라지 않았다. 확신도 없고 망설이고 있는 데다가 결정을 내리지도 못하는 무능함에 대한 수치심으로 얼굴을 붉히고 있는 모습이라니. 매그너스를 보지 않기 위해 알렉은 눈을 꾹 감았다.  
  
“착하지,” 매그너스의 목소리는 한산했고 안정감을 주었다. 그리고 그가 이대로 포기하지 않을 것이라는 것은 불을 보듯 뻔했기에, 알렉은 체념의 한숨을 폭 내쉬며 다시 눈을 천천히 떴다.  
  
“바보같지 않아.” 알렉의 눈썹뼈 위를 엄지로 가볍게 문지르며 매그너스가 말했다. “여전히 해 보고 싶은 것은 확실해? 꼭 오늘이나 내일 해야 할 필요는 없어. 네가 이 일에 대해 선택권이 없는 것처럼 느끼게 만들고 싶지는 않아.”  
  
“당신은 그런 적 없어요.” 알렉이 반박했다. “그리고 나는 그래요. 그러니까 내 말은, 원하고 시도해 보고 싶다고요.”  
  
“그럼 우리가 사용해 볼 것을 내가 골라 준다면 좀 도움이 되겠어?”  
  
“나는ㅡ” 알렉은 망설였다. “네. 그럴 것 같아요, 진짜로. 제 생각에, 전 제가 뭘 하고 있는지조차 모르는 게 확실해 보이거든요.”  
  
“괜찮아.” 말을 마친 매그너스는 자세를 틀었다. 둘의 위치가 뒤바뀌었다. 알렉은 등을 댄 채로 완전히 누워 있었고, 매그너스는 그 옆에 편하게 자리하고 있었다. 월록은 손을 들어 네피림의 가슴뼈를 가볍게 문질렀다. 꼭 빠르게 뛰는 심장을 진정시키기라도 하는 동작처럼 느껴졌다. “섹스도 배우는 구간이 있어, 다른 모든 것들처럼 말이지. 새로운 것들에 대해서는 초조해 해도 되는 거야.”  
  
매그너스가 몸을 기울였다. 둘이 공유한 키스는 길고 달콤했으며, 알렉을 안심시켜 주었다. 잠시 후 둘은 몸을 뗐고, 알렉은 무언가를 찾아내기 위해 매그너스의 얼굴을 살펴보았다. 자신의 마음속에는 여전히 의문점들이 남아있었고, 혹시 그에 답이 되어줄 어떤 징후를 찾을 수 있을까 해서였다. 매그너스가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 자신이 아무 말도 하지 않고 그를 빤히 쳐다보고 있어서인 것 같았다.  
  
“저기, 매그너스?” 제 손으로 매그너스의 손을 덮으며, 알렉은 마침내 물었다. 제 가슴 속 정중앙에 계속 걸려 있던 질문이었다. “당신 행복한가요?”  
  
놀람으로 인해 매그너스의 눈썹이 치켜올라갔다. 아마 질문을 너무 무작위로 던져서인 것 같았다. 알렉은 자신이 좀 더 구체적으로 얘기해야 한다는 것을 깨달았다.  
  
“우리 말이예요,” 말을 덧붙인 알렉이 살짝 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그 단어들은 꼭 제 목 안에 달라붙은 것처럼 느껴졌다. “우리 섹스 라이프 말이예요.”  
  
자신도 알아야 했다. 무언가 잘못을 하고 있는 것은 아닌지 자신도 알아야 했다. 지금까지 했던 게 부족한 것은 아닌지, 아니면ㅡ  
  
“너, 알렉산더 라이트우드는, 내가 지금껏 만난 사람들 중 가장 실재하지 않을 것 같은 사람이야.”  
  
제 생각에서 끌려 나와 현실로 내팽개쳐진 알렉은 깜짝 놀라서 눈을 꿈벅거렸다. 매그너스는 자신을 경이로운 표정으로 바라보고 있었다. 잠시 동안, 알렉은 조금 이상으로 얼이 빠졌다.  
  
“뭐라구요?”  
  
매그너스는 고개를 절레절레 내젓더니 몸을 틀어 알렉의 위로 타고 올라왔다. 네피림의 손은 월록의 허벅지를 잡기 위해서 자동적으로 움직였다.   
  
알렉의 무릎 위에서 매그너스는 편하게 자리를 잡았다. “침대에서 내가 행복하지 않을 거라고 생각했단 말이지?”  
  
어깨를 으쓱하는 것 말고는, 정말로 다른 어떤 대답도 할 수 없었다. 하지만 여전히 누워 있었기에 결국엔 그것조차 이상하게 보였다.   
  
매그너스는 연인의 머리 양 옆으로 제 손을 내려놓아 알렉을 효과적으로 가두었고, 강제로 절 올려다보도록 했다. “나는 우리가 이미 한 것에 대해서 완벽하게 행복해. 난 널 가졌으니까, 네가 있는 한은 그래.” 매그너스는 몸을 기울여 살짝 벌어진 알렉의 입술에 키스를 문질렀고, 애정을 담고서 알렉의 뺨에 코를 비볐다. “장난감으로 너한테 새로운 뭔가를 보여줄 거라서 제안한 거야... 정말 네 자신을 격하게 놓아버리게 하고서, 별들을 보여줄 거야.”  
  
“매그너스...”  
  
“너한테 장난감을 사용하는 동안, 잠시 떨어져서 널 감상할 수 있기를 원해.” 느리고 깊게, 매그너스가 다시 입을 맞춰 왔다. 자신이 키스로 녹아내려 부드럽게 낑낑거릴 때까지. 제 손은 멍이 들 정도로 세게 매그너스의 골반을 잡고 있었다.  
  
“내가 그럴 수 있게 해 줄 거야?” 매그너스가 물었다. 침착하고 허스키한 목소리였다. 매그너스가 이토록 엄청나게 저를 원한다는 사실을 알아차리는 것은, 언제나 자신을 떨고 전율하게 만들었다.  
  
“네.” 매그너스의 입술을 제 입술로 쫓으며 알렉이 소근거렸다. 다시 월록에게 키스하게 되자, 그가 절 안심시키며 일깨워준 감각에 의해 조금 전에 했던 걱정들은 잊혀졌다.  
  
“그러면 침대로 갈 시간 같네, 그렇지?”

*********

절정이 그를 강타하고 지나간 후, 알렉은 절 추스르기 위한 시간을 보내며 제대로 호흡하기 위해 애써야만 했다. 그의 손가락은 자신이 머리를 뉘인 베개를 쥐어짜고 있었는데, 얼마나 힘을 세게 주었는지 꽉 쥐어진 주먹의 손마디는 하얗게 질려 있었다. 매그너스가 제 성기를 뱉어내자 알렉은 울부짖었다. 조용하게 방울이 터지는 소리를 내며 성기가 빠져나오고, 매그너스는 뿌리부터 시작하여 예민한 귀두 끝까지를 느리게 핥아올렸다.  
  
“아, 신이시여,” 극도로 예민해진 감각에 저항하려 애쓰며, 알렉은 뒤로 고개를 홱 젖히고서 신음하고 흐느꼈다. “매그너스, 충분하잖아요,”  
  
“흐으음, 하지만 우리 방금 시작했는걸.” 알렉의 골반 움푹 들어간 곳에 짧은 키스를 남기고, 따스한 살결에 부드럽고 다정하게 코를 비비며 매그너스가 키득였다. 그의 세 손가락은 여전히 알렉의 안 깊은 곳에 파묻혀 있었다. 찔러넣고 있지는 않았으나 빼려고 하고 있지도 않았다. 알렉은 절 채우는, 절 벌려 열고 더 받아낼 수 있게 준비시키는 매그너스의 손가락을 느낄 수 있었다.  
  
“씹,”  
  
“그래, 씹하고 있어.” 알렉의 안에서 느릿하게 손가락을 빼내며, 매그너스는 다시 웃었다. 알렉은 그 감각에 바르르 떨었다. 매그너스는 재빠르게 움직였고, 양 팔과 다리를 활짝 열고 최선을 다해 불가사리를 흉내내고 있는 알렉의 옆에 누웠다. 손바닥을 펼친 매그너스는 천천히 알렉의 배와 가슴을 쓸었고, 간지럼을 타는 부위를 건드릴 때마다 제 가벼운 손길 아래에서 근육이 떨리는 방식을 즐겼다. “네 스텔레 어디 있어?”  
  
알렉은 매그너스를 바라보았다. 쾌락에서 내려오는 중이었기에 그의 눈은 여전히 반쯤 감겨 있었다.  
  
“내 재킷 안에요.” 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “왜요?”  
  
매그너스는 딱 하고 빠르게 손을 튕겨 알렉이 스텔레를 들고 있게 했다. 그의 마법은 이렇듯 소환하는 것을 바로 손 안에 들어오게 했다.  
  
“왜냐하면,” 스텔레를 알렉의 신체 오른쪽으로 낮추게 하며 매그너스가 말했다. “넌 이걸 필요하게 될 거거든.”  
  
알렉은 의문을 담고서 이틀 전에 그려 반쯤 흐려진 스테미나 룬 위로 매그너스가 스텔레를 미끄러트리는 것을 바라보았다. 월록의 움직임은 확신을 가지고 유연하게 움직여 이미 존재하는 표식 위로 완벽한 선들을 새로이 그려냈다. 매그너스가 얼마나 정확하고 능숙하게 룬을 활성화시키는지! 처음은 아니었지만 알렉은 다시 한 번 감탄했다. 룬이 완성되어 에너지의 물결이 제 전신으로 밀어닥치자 알렉의 생각은 그의 정신을 떠났다. 오랫동안 달리고 난 후 긴 숨을 들이쉬는 것처럼, 아니면 더운 여름 날 중간에 차가운 물에 몸을 담구는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 조금 전 자신이 느꼈던 피로는 이미 흐릿하게 옅어져 있었다.  
  
매그너스는 베드램프 위에 스텔레를 올려둔 뒤, 보통은 콘돔과 젤을 넣어두는 서랍으로 손을 뻗었다. 저희들이 비틀거리며 굴러 침대로 쓰러지기 전, 매그너스가 거기에 무언가 다른 것을 놓아두는 것을 알렉은 이미 보았다. 매그너스는 이미 선택을 한 것처럼 보였다.  
  
검은색의 바이브레이터는 알렉이 ‘이 정도는 되어야 하지 않나’ 하고 생각했던 것보다 작았다. 해부학적으로는 부족하거나 모자라지 않고 적합해 보였는데, 넓은 몸통을 한 채로 실제 성기의 모양을 하고 있었다. 실제 성기를 흉내내기 위해 살짝 도드라진 핏줄을 제외한다면 기괴하게 튀어나온 부분이라던가, 우둘두툴한 돌기라거나 하는 것도 없었고 촉감도 이상하지 않았다. 알렉은 별난 부분이 없는 장난감에 묘하게 감사를 느꼈다. 어떤 사실이 즉시 자신을 의심스럽게 만들기는 했지만 말이다.  
  
“당신 수집품 중에서 제일 안 위협적인 것으로 고른 거예요?” 알렉이 물었다. 모조 성기를 바라보는 그의 눈은 조금 가늘어져 있었다. 꼭 개인적으로 모욕이라도 당했다는 듯이. “내 섬세한 감각을 다치게 할까봐 두려워서?”  
  
매그너스는 알렉과 제 사이의 공간에 바이브레이터를 떨어트렸고 소리를 내어 웃기 시작했다. 그리고서는 알렉에게 다시 한 번 키스하기 위하여 몸을 숙였다. 매그너스는 쪼는 듯한 작은 키스의 비를 알렉의 목과 가슴에 떨어트렸고, 딱딱해진 유두를 핥기 위해서 멈췄다. 그 동작은 알렉에게 쾌락의 한숨을 뱉게 만들었다. “기본부터 시작하는 것에는 아무 문제도 없어.”  
  
“그래요. 하지만 기본이 있으면 또ㅡ”  
  
하고자 했던 말이 무엇이었던 것인지는 상관없이, 단어가 턱 하고 목에 걸려 알렉은 말을 끝맺을 수 없었다. 매그너스가 장난감의 본체에 달린 무언가를 비틀었고, 낮게 위잉 하고 진동하는 소리가 공기를 채웠기 때문이었다. 허벅지에 무언가가 닿아왔고, 알렉의 몸은 덜컥 하고 크게 흔들렸다.   
  
매그너스는 부드럽게 알렉의 입술을 깨물었다. “널 놀라게 만들 계획은 아니었는데.”  
  
알렉은 대답 대신 콧소리만을 냈다. 그리고서 한 팔을 매그너스의 어깨에 감아 그를 끌어당기고는 또다시 키스했다. 느리고 쉬운 키스였다. 새로운 것을 경험하는 것에 집중하려 애쓰느라, 정확히 말하자면 알렉은 제정신이 아니었다. 알렉의 허벅지 안쪽에 대고서, 매그너스는 여유롭고 느긋하게 장난감을 문지르고 있었다.  진동은 기분 좋았고, 전신에 상냥한 간질거림과 따끔거림을 전해주었다. 너무 크지도 않았고, 절 너무 산만하게 만드는 소음도 아니었기에, 알렉은 곧 매그너스의 키스로 녹아내렸다. 그리고 그 감각에 익숙해지기 시작했다.  
  
물론, 매그너스가 살짝 변화를 줘야겠다고 생각한 것은 그 때였다.  
  
키스를 하던 알렉은 화다닥 몸을 떠냈고 크게 목을 울려 신음했다. 매그너스가 장난감을 제 고환에, 그리고 반쯤 단단해진 제 성기 위에까지 문질렀기 때문이었다. 키스하고 접촉하면서 자지가 다시 천천히 힘을 받고 있기는 했다. 그러나 지금은, 추가적인 자극으로, 알렉은 완전하게 단단히 발기했다. 순식간이었다.  
  
“씨발!” 힉힉거리며 높은 쇳소리를 낸 알렉은 눈을 꾸우욱 내려감았다. 그는 속수무책으로 떨고 있었다. 여전히 매그너스의 어깨를 아주 세게 부여잡고 있었으나, 월록은 전혀 신경쓰지 않고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 알렉의 다른 손은 시트에 손톱을 세웠다. 저를 고정할 것을 찾으려는 듯, 자신을 지탱할 무언가를 잡고 있으려는 듯 보였다.  
  
“이게 가장 낮은 진동이야. 네가 얼마나 위대해 보이는지 너도 볼 수 있으면 좋을 텐데.” 말을 마친 매그너스는 바이브레이터를 좀 더 강하게 눌렀다. 귀두 부분에 닿은 자극은 알렉에게 숨을 죽이게 했고, 대답으로 알렉은 목이 졸리는 듯한 소리를 들려주었다. “이게 네 안에 들어갔을 때 네가 얼마나 즐기는지를 볼 수 있다니, 도저히 참을 수가 없는걸.”  
  
“아 신이시여, 매그너스,” 알렉이 헐떡거렸다. “애태우지 말아요,”  
  
“하지만 애태우는 게 제일 좋단 말이야.” 매그너스가 킥킥거렸다. 그러나 그는 개의치 않고 바이브레이터의 진동을 꺼 알렉에게 잠깐의 휴식 시간을 주었다. 반쯤 감긴 눈 사이로, 알렉은 매그너스가 콘돔 포장지를 찢어 여는 것과, 콘돔을 꺼내 능숙한 손길로 장난감에 씌우는 것을 바라보았다.  
  
“준비됐어?” 매그너스는 알렉이 빠르게 고개를 끄덕일 때까지 기다렸다. 그리고서 휙 몸을 돌려 침대 아랫쪽으로 내려간 후, 알렉의 벌려진 다리 사이로 무릎을 꿇었다. 그가 기둥을 다시 핥자 알렉은 헉 하고서 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었다. “멈춰야 할 것 같으면 얘기해.”  
  
매그너스가 제 입에 키스하며 주의를 다른 쪽으로 돌리려 최선을 다하고 있었지만, 알렉은 장난감의 끝부분이 제 입구에 대고 눌려지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 이전에 했던 것으로 자신은 여전히 미끄러웠고 열려 있었기에, 알렉은 긴장을 풀려 애썼다. 한 손은 매그너스가 좋아하는 방식으로 그의 머리칼에 얽혀 있었다. 잡아당기지는 않고, 단지 가만히 손을 올려두고서, 비단처럼 매끄러운 머릿결 사이로 손가락을 미끄러트렸다. 알렉의 성기를 입에 물고서 매그너스는 콧소리를 냈고, 그것으로 충분했다. 알렉은 목을 울려 신음했고, 잠시 동안 다른  모든 것을 잊었다.  
  
느리게 제 안으로 들어오는 장난감의 감각은... 이상했다. 들어오자마자 곧바로 알렉은 진짜와의 차이점을 짚어낼 수 있었다. 길이나 굵기에 있어서도 자연적인 좆과는 달랐지만 매그너스의 것보다는 작게 느껴졌다. 게다가 부자연스러울 정도로 딱딱한 느낌이었다. 바이브레이터가 제 신체의 모양에 적응하는 듯 보였으나, 인조적인 것이었고 그 감각은 절대 착각할 수가 없었다. 실제 육체와 피부가 주는 것, 지금 당장은 그것을 느낄 수 없었다. 자신이 이것을 좋아할 것인지 알렉은 확신할 수 없었다. 매그너스가 느리고 조심스럽게 바이브레이터를 찔러넣었다가 다시 빼내며 피스톤질을 하고 있는데도 그랬다. 그렇게 넓혀지고 채워지는 감각이 싫은 것은 확실히 아니었다. 그렇지만 아직은, 그다지 큰 느낌이 없었다.

 

“어때, 내 사랑?” 입에서 알렉의 성기를 잠시 빼낸 매그는 질문을 하고서 알렉의 골반뼈 위 움푹 들어간 부분에 키스를 남겼다. “다 괜찮은거야?”

“네, 그냥 기분이... 이상해서요.”

“좋은 이상함이야, 아니면 나쁜 이상함이야?”

질문에 대한 답을 알아내기 위해 알렉은 살짝 허리를 굴렸다.

“나쁘지는 않아요.” 느리게 밀고 들어오는 장난감에 한숨을 내쉬고서는 조금 후에 알렉이 말했다. “그냥 다를 뿐이에요.”

“처음에는 조금 낯설게 느껴질 수 있어.” 매그너스는 허벅지 안 쪽, 간지러움을 잘 타는 곳의 예민한 살갗을 다정하게 깨물어 네피림을 키득거리게 만들었다. “이제 진동을 켤 거야.”

이론적으로, 알렉은 바이브레이터가 기분이 좋아야만 한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 다양한 섹스 토이를 사용하는 포르노를 굳이 언급하지 않아도, 장난감이 제 자지에 닿아 있던 몇 분이 그걸 증명해주었다. 그러나 제 안으로 장난감이 들어왔을 때, 알렉은 왜 그걸 가지고 그렇게 야단 법석을 떠는 것인지 정말로 이해할 수가 없었다. 사람이 저를 친밀하게 채워주는 것이 훨씬 더 나은데 말이다. 

그러나 매그너스가 본체를 돌려 바이브레이터를 작동시키자 알렉은 그 즉시 모든 공기가 제 폐 밖으로 밀려나가는 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 알렉의 몸은 자기도 모르게 장난감을 조여물었고, 모든 것은 ‘이상하지만ㅡ나쁘지ㅡ않음’ 에서 ‘하느님ㅡ씨발ㅡ맙소사’ 라는 영역으로 끝났다.

“아, 씹!” 알렉은 등을 휘며 신음했고, 그 즉시 후회와 행복 사이에서 갈팡질팡했다. 각도가 변하자 바이브레이터가 더 깊이 밀고 들어왔기 때문이었다.

“그래, 바로 그거야.” 장난감을 잡고 있지 않은 손을 알렉의 무릎 밑에 둔 매그너스가 말했다. 그리고서는 제 연인의 다리를 위로 들어 기울였고, 양쪽으로 활짝 벌려 예민하게 느끼게 했다. “이제 느끼는구나. 세상에, 너 정말 우아해보여.”

“매그너스, 나ㅡ” 알렉은 문장을 끝맺지 못했다. 대신, 매그너스의 감독 하에 따라 자신의 안으로 들어왔다 빠져나가는 장난감을 느끼며 낮게 탄성을 질렀다. 매그너스는 느리고 꾸준한 박자로 움직였고,  장난감은 제 안에서 가차없이 웅웅거리며 진동해 끈적하고 달콤한 물결을 신경으로 계속해서 보내주었다. 더 이상 딱딱하다거나 이질적으로 느껴지지는 않았다. 바이브레이터의 단단한 끝 부분이 전립선에 문질러지자 알렉은 할딱거리며 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 신음하고 흐느끼며 낑낑거렸다. 손으로는 무엇을 해야할지 알지도 못하고 있었다. 매그너스를 잡고 있고 싶었지만 그에게 닿지 않았고, 성기를 잡고 흔들고 싶었지만 이것보다 더한 자극이 주어진다면 저는 정말로 어쩔 줄을 몰라할 것이 꽤나 확실했다.

“정말 잘 하고 있어, 내 사랑.” 매그너스는 이리저리 움직이는 알렉의 한 손을 잡은 후, 그에게 스스로의 다리를 벌려 잡고 있게 했다. 그리고서 제 손을 뗐다. “자, 다른 쪽 손도 이리 내.”

매그너스가 뭘 계획중인지 알지 못했지만, 그 생각을 하기에 알렉은 이미 제정신이 아니었다. 알렉은 매그너스가 제 손을 잡을 수 있게 내밀었다. 제 다리 사이 아래로 손을 뻗었고 아, 다음 순간 알렉은 바이브레이터의 타오르는 본체를 잡고 있었다. 묘한 각도였고, 자세를 잡느라 몸을 비틀었기에 긴장해 있었다. 그러나 그것은 상관이 없었다. 이제 자신이 장난감을 잡고 있기에 어떤 것도 상관이 없었다. 알렉은 손 안과 몸 안에서 진동을 느낄 수 있었다. 머뭇거리며 바이브레이터를 찔러넣었을때, 알렉은 별을 보았다.

매그너스가 장난감의 진동을 더 강한 단계로 올리자 웅웅거리는 소리는 더욱 커졌다. 자신이 내고 있다는 것을 인식조차 하지 못한 채로, 알렉의 입에서는 신음이 새어나왔다. 처음에 매그너스는 제 연인이 움직일 수 있도록 알렉의 손을 이끌어 도와주었으나, 조금 지나자 뒤로 물러나 앉았다. 몸을 물린 매그너스는 알렉이 장난감을 스스로의 구멍 안으로 찔러넣는 것을 바라보았다. 그 동안 매그너스는 알렉의 허벅지를 세게 쥐고서 침착하게 격려의 말을 해주고 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 환락으로 인해 정신이 나간 상태였고 거의 어떤  말도 듣지 못했다. 여기에 흠뻑 빠져서 죽어보라며 쾌락이 유혹하고 있었다. 매번 제 안으로 밀어넣을 때마다 바이브레이터는 스팟을 짓누르고 지나갔고, 모든 감각은 찌릿찌릿한 전류가 척추를 타고 흐르는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 너무 지나친 자극이면서 동시에 부족한 자극이었다. 알렉의 성기는 미친듯이 프리컴을 흘리며 배 위에 웅덩이를 만들고 있었다.

마지막으로 찔러넣은 것. 그 한 방으로 족했다. 제 달콤한 스팟을 향해 바이브레이터를 밀어올리고서 알렉은 등을 둥글게 휘었다. 장난감은 그의 안에 깊이 박혀 자비없이 진동하고 있었다. 망치로 얻어맞은 듯한 절정이 알렉을 가격했다. 소리를 지르면서, 배 위와 가슴 위로 진한 정액 줄기를 내뿜으면서 알렉은 사정했다. 장난감을 놓아주었고, 쾌락의 가장자리로 절 밀어붙이고 있던 압박을 놓아주었으나, 그러나 매그너스는 바이브레이터가 알렉의 몸에서 빠져나가게 두지 않았다.

“매그너스,” 고개를 기울여 베개에 제 얼굴 한쪽을 숨기며 알렉이 숨을 들이켰다. 파도쳐 절 무너트린 희열의 여운으로 인해 전신은 여전히 와들와들 떨리고 있었다. 그러나 바이브레이터는 여전히 제 안에 있었다, 세상에서 가장 달콤한 고문과도 같이. “너무 격해요...”

그러나 매그너스는 장난감을 꺼내지 않았다. 진동을 가장 낮은 단계로 바꾸었을 뿐이었다. 매그너스가 스팟에 맞춰 장난감을 자리 잡게 했으나 전혀 움직이게 하지는 않았기에 부드러운 웅웅거림만이 안에서 느껴졌다. 아주 조금이지만 그래도 도움이 되었다.

“두번 갔네.” 알렉의 가슴 위로 흩뿌려진 정액을 핥기 위해 몸을 기울인 매그너스가 말했다. “또 갈 수 있을 것 같아? 날 위해서?”

“모르겠어요,” 알렉이 소근거렸다. 눈을 뜨기가 무서웠다. 매그너스가 저를 깨끗하게 핥아주는 광경을 보게 된다면 아마 자신은 실패하고 말 것이다. 연약하게 느껴졌고, 기운을 다 소진하고 닳아버린 것처럼 느껴졌다. 압도적이었던 환락으로 인해 근육은 꼭 마비된 것 같았다.

“나한테 착하게 굴고 싶지 않아?”

대답으로 알렉은 낮게 끙 하는 소리를 냈다. 좋은 사람이고 싶었다. 신이시여, 너무도 간절하게 그것을 원했다. 매그너스가 제게 말해주는 달콤한 말을 위해서. 다정하고 상냥하지만 명령을 담은 손길을 느낄 수 있기 위해서. 자신을 이용해 매그너스를 행복하게 만들수 있다면. 매그너스를 행복하게 만들 어주기 위해서라면 그 어떤 것이라도 할 수 있었다.

키득거린 매그너스는 알렉에게 몸을 숙였고, 사랑을 담아 느리게 키스했다. “넌 또 갈 수 있을 거야. 난 그렇게 생각해.”  
 

*********

  
느릿한 키스는 깊고도 친밀했다. 알렉이 가장 사랑하는 방식의 입맞춤이었다. 자신은 그냥 내려두기만 하면 되었다. 매그너스가 키스를 컨트롤할 수 있도록, 자신의 혀를 잡아당길 수 있도록, 제 아랫 입술을 잘근거리며 씹어대도록 내버려두면 되었다. 바이브레이터는 제 안에서 여전히 켜져 있었고, 다시 한 번 느리게 타오르는 불길만을 불어 전해주고 있었지만 알렉은 이제 그 사실에만 집중하고 있는 것은 아니었다. 그것보다 더 신경을 쏟아야 할 일이 있기 때문이었다. 예를 들면 둘 다 숨을 쉴 수 없을 때까지 매그너스랑 키스하는 거라던가 하는 것이 그랬다.

“옳지, 뒤돌아.”

매그너스는 알렉을 뒤집어 배를 대고 눕도록 만들었다. 바이브레이터가 몸 안에 여전히 깊게 박혀있는 데다가 관절들이 꼭 젖은 면발처럼 힘없이 느껴졌기에 쉬운 일은 아니었다. 모든 동작이 저릿거리는 쾌감을 동반했고, 지금까지 건드려진 적이 없는 안쪽 부분이 새로운 각도로 장난감을 맞이하고 있었다. 무릎을 꿇고 있던 알렉은 매그너스가 제 어깨를 침대 위로 내리누르자 짧은 비명을 터트렸다.

알렉은 제가 어떻게 보일 것인지 잘 알았다. 상체와 어깨는 침대에 딱 붙어 있지만 엉덩이는 허공으로 높이 치켜들고 있다. 상상력을 발휘할 여지가 없었다. 맨 처음에 섹스를 하기 시작했을 때, 이 자세에  불편함을 느꼈던 때도 있었지만 현재 후배위는 알렉이 제일 좋아하는 자세 중 하나였다. 매그너스 역시도 후배위로 하는 것을 좋아했는데, 알렉이 그냥 누워서 저를 받아들이는 동안 자신이 원하는 것은 무엇이든 할 수 있기 때문이었다.

스테미나 룬을 활성시킨 상태였만, 그리고 20대의 남성이기에 원래는 짧은 시간만이 필요했지만 현재의 알렉이 다시 발기하기까지는 시간이 조금 걸렸다. 매그너스는 속도를 바꾸어 제 연인 안으로 장난감을 짓쳐넣기 시작했다. 안쪽 깊이에서부터 건드리고, 스팟을 느리게 문지르며 때리고, 빠르고 얕게 찌르자 알렉은 낑낑거리며 흐느꼈다. 알렉의 전신은 땀으로 뒤덮여 빛나고 있었고, 피부는 붉어져 있었다. 매그너스가 바이브레이터를 빼냈다 넣었다 할 때마다 빠져나오는 간절한 신음을 감추기 위해 얼굴을 베개에 숨기고 있었고, 손은 그 베개를 쥐어짜고 있었다.

“아름다운걸,” 매그너스가 속살거렸다. 매그너스의 한 손은 알렉의 굽은 등 위를 느리게 쓸어내리고, 또 쓸어올리고 있었다. 경건하다고까지 말할 수 있는 손길이었다. 알렉은 끙끙거리며 신음했다. 베개 때문에 목소리는 잘 들리지 않았다. “제발요, 매그너스... 제발...”

벌어진 다리 사이에 놓인 알렉의 성기는 이미 단단해져 올라붙어 있었으나, 그 때까지 완벽하게 무시당하고 있었다. 베개에 얼굴을 파묻고 있었기에 볼 수 없었지만 매그너스가 한 손으로 제 성기를 감싸쥐는 것을, 네피림은 느낄 수 있었다. 매그너스는 새 젤로 미끄러워진 성기를 단단하게 잡고서 문지르고 주무르고 흔들었다. 정확히 알렉이 원하는 방식으로. 바이브레이터는 전립선을 건드리고 있었다. 움직이고 있지는 않았지만 꾹 누르고 있었고, 알렉은 제 몸이 덜덜 떨리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것인지, 알렉은 모든 상황을 뒤따라갈 수 없었다. 달콤하고 가혹한 웅웅거림만이 제 몸을 울리며 메아리치고 있었고, 혈관에는 불길이 일고 있었다. 그 감각을 제외하고는 아무것도 존재하지 않았다. 신음을 내지르면서 알렉은 다시 한 번 사정했다. 매그너스의 손 안에서 약하게 내뿜어진 정액은 똑똑 떨어져 작은 동그라미를 그렸다. 이미 두 번의 절정을 맞이했기에 알렉은 더이상 싸지를 것이 없었다.  
 

***********

  
잠시 동안 기절한 것 같았다. 일어났을 때 자신은 더 이상 침대에 무릎을 꿇고 있지 않았고, 천장을 보며 누워 있었다. 온 몸이 쑤셨고, 한 자세로 너무 오래 있었다 보니 근육이 욱신거렸다. 계속해서 제 몸은 조여들었다가 풀어졌다가를 반복하고 있었다. 눈을 깜박거린 알렉은 매그너스가 어디 있는지 보기 위해 제 몸을 나른하게 슬쩍 돌렸다.

그리고 얼어붙었다.

싸고 난 이후에 매그너스가 장난감을 빼줬을 거라고 생각했는데, 여전히 뭔가가 몸 안에 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 자신들이 가지고 놀았던 바이브레이터와는 다르게 느껴졌다. 처음에 일어났을 때에는 느낄 수 없을 정도로 얇은 무언가였다. 알렉은 제 뒤로 손을 뻗었지만 손을 대기도 전에 매그너스의 목소리가 그를 놀래켰다.

“아, 만지지 마.”

알렉은 목을 들어올려 방금 매그너스가 걸어들어온 침실의 문 쪽을 바라보았다. 나체인 매그너스는 찬란하게 아름다웠다. 침을 삼킨 알렉은 눈을 밑으로 내렸다. 매그너스는 여전히 단단하게 서 있었고, 그의 성기는 피가 몰려 짙은 색을 하고 있었다. 그가 자신을 세 번이나 가게 해 줬는데, 매그너스는 한 번도 가지 않았다는 것을 알렉은 그때에서야 알아차렸다.

“매그너스, 이게 뭐예요?” 제 엉덩이 주위에 대고 알렉은 손을 약하게 흔들었다. 정말로 대답을 알고 싶은 것인지 백퍼센트 확신할 수는 없었다.

“이거 먼저 마시자.” 침대 옆 제 쪽으로 다가온 매그너스가 열려진 물병을 보여주며 말했다. 알렉은 걸을 때마다 흔들리는 그의 성기를 쳐다보지 않기 위해서 정말 힘들게 노력했다. “기분은 어때?”

“괜찮아요.” 알렉은 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬고서 눈을 조금 굴렸다. 그러나 반박하지는 않았고, 매그너스가 물병을 제 입술에 기울여 대 주자 두어 번 천천히 물을 마셨다.

“으음.” 매그너스는 콧소리를 내더니 침대 옆의 협탁에 물병을 올려두었다. 그 다음 알렉이 아는 것이라고는, 다시 키스당하고 있다는 것뿐이었다. 소유욕이 넘치는 입맞춤이었고 동시에 과격하다고까지 말할 수 있는 키스였다. 이러한 키스는 알렉의 목에서 낑낑거리는 약한 신음을 이끌어냈다. 

“이건,” 매그너스가 알렉의 귀에 대고 소근거렸다. 매그너스의 손은 알렉의 엉덩이 주변을 쓸며 그 무언가가 자리잡은 곳 부근을 부드럽게 문질렀는데, 그 동작은 알렉을 깜짝 놀라게 만들었고 펄쩍 뛰어오르게 했다. “전립선 마사지 기구지. 네가 시도해볼 수 있겠다고 생각한 다른 장난감이야.”

“매그너스...” 매그너스가 새 장난감의 끝을 쿡 찌르자  숨도 못쉬고 헐떡거리던 알렉은 흐느끼며 신음했다. 새 장난감은 알렉을 바들바들 떨게 만들었다. “잘 모르겠... 내가...”

“난 네가 할 수 있다고 생각해.” 매그너스는 알렉의 아랫입술을 부드럽게 잘근거렸다. 다른 손으로는 알렉의 뒷통수를 감싸며, 언제나 기쁨에 찬 한숨을 내뱉게 만드는 방식으로 알렉의 두피를 가볍게 쓸어내렸다. 그는 여전히 침대 옆에 서 있었다. “여기서 멈출 수도 있어, 네가 원한다면. 정말 그래도 괜찮아. 하지만 난 말이지, 네가 다시 갈 수 있다고 믿고 있거든.”

매그너스의 음성을 들은 알렉은 전율했다. 자신을 이렇게나 자랑스럽게 여겨주고, 다정함과 열망으로 가득 차 있는 저 목소리. 하룻밤에 세 번 이상 싸 본 경험은 한 번도 없었고, 세 번 싼 것도 사실 손에 꼽을 정도였다. 그 이상으로 나아갈 준비가 된 것일까. 한계를 뛰어넘을 수 있을 것일까? 알렉은 제 뼈 안으로 깊이 파고든 피로를 느낄 수 있었다. 심지어 스테미나 룬이 주는 효과도 이제 거의 사라진 듯했다. 관절들이 삐그덕거렸고 전신은 연체동물처럼 느껴졌다. 이미 세 번이나 싸질렀기에 성기조차 쓰라려서 만지기 싫을 정도였다. 정기가 빨려나간 기분이 들었고 몸의 모든 부분들이 지나칠 정도로 예민하게 느껴졌다. 쾌감과 고통 사이로 아슬아슬하게 줄을 타며 균형을 잡고 있는 것 같았다.

그러나 매그너스가 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 애정을 담은 따스한 눈을 하고, 대답을 기다리면서. 매그너스는 항상 인내심을 가지고 기다려주었고, 자신이 원하는 것이 무엇인지 찾을 수 있을 때까지 충분히 시간을 주었다. 자신이 무엇인가를 좋아하지 않는다고 해도 매그너스는 절대 실망하지 않았다. 오랫동안 지속되는 관계에서는 그런 것들, 예를 들자면 정액의 맛이라던가 아침의 키스는 문제조차 되지 않았다. 

제 결점과 이상한 부분들에도 불구하고, 매그너스는 자신을 사랑하는 남성이다. 그리고 그는, 자신이 제 존재의 모든 부분 부분을 바쳐서 사랑하는 남성이다.

매그너스가 원하는 것을 줄 수 있기를 원했다. 가능할 것인지 알 수는 없었지만, 시도해보고 싶었다. 매그너스를 위해서였다. 연인의 절정만을 신경쓰느라 온 밤을 다 보내면서도 자신의 욕구는 뒤로 제쳐두는 놀라운 남자를 위해서였다. 매그너스는 자신을 떨어대는 바보로 만들 수 있었다. 그리고 자신이 원했던 것은, 하고자 했던 것은 그를 위해서 착하게 행동하고 싶다는 것이었다. 돌려주고 싶었다. 그를 기쁘게 해주고 싶었고, 네가 바로 내가 원하는 모든 것이라는 말을 매그너스에게서 듣고 싶었다.

“알았어요,” 고개를 다시 베개로 뉘인 알렉은, 마침내 소근거렸다. “한 번 더요.”

월록은 네피림의 얼굴을 긴 시간동안 유심히 뜯어보았다. 그가 무엇을 찾고 있는 것인지, 알렉으로서는 확실히 알 수 없었다. 그러나 그게 무엇이었든지 간에, 매그너스는 그것을 찾아낸 것 같았다. 그가 몸을 기울여 제 눈가에 키스를 남겼기 때문이었다.

“한 번 더.”  
 

*********

  
알렉이 모든 주도권을 포기하고 내려놓는 데에는 무언가 독특하게 아름다운 것이 있었다.

이전에도 했던 일이었다. 가끔 자신들은 유희를 위해 서로를 묶고는 했다. 가끔 세상이 그를 위협해 압도해 버릴 때 그러고는 했다. 알렉은 그때마다 말했다. 내 머릿속에 있는 목소리들을 없애 주었으면 한다고. 넌 충분히 착하지 않고, 강하지 않으며, 애정을 받을 만한 가치가 없다는 목소리들을 당신이 들리지 않게 만들어 주었으면 한다고.

그러나 이것은? 이것은 다른 것이었다.

매그너스는 제 옆에 누워 온몸을 비틀어대는 알렉의 어깨날에 키스했다. 알렉은 제게 이것을 허락해주었다. 자신을 가질 수 있도록 허락해주었다. 그리고 이번에, 이 굴복은 절대적이었다. 이전까지는 단 한 번도, 알렉을 이렇게까지 깊이 들여다 볼 수는 없었다. 이렇게까지 쾌락에 잠식된 알렉을 본 적은 없었다. 

알렉이 정말로 이런 것을 원하지 않을까봐 조금 걱정했었다. 자신이 그에게서 원하는 것이 이런 것이라고 알렉이 생각했다는 사실은, 매그너스를 웃음짓게 만들었다. 그건 진실이 아니었으니까. 알렉은 엉망진창으로 보였다. 침대에서의 일로 부스스하게 흩어진 머리와 달아오른 얼굴, 키스로 인해 붉게 부어오른 입술. 네피림의 눈이 모든 것을 말해주고 있었다. 크게 확장된 동공에서 매그너스는 자신을 만족시켜 주고자 하는 간절한 열망을 보았다. 그래서 자신은 제 연인의 곁에 누워 그에게 키스했고, 알렉의 다리 사이로 손을 뻗어 새 장난감을 집어넣은 것이다.

이제 알렉은 제 옆에서 조금 떨어져 바들바들 떨고 있었다. 말 그대로 떨어대고 있었는데, 현재 겪고 있는 과감하고 색다른 감각에 대항하고 있는 듯 보였다. 매그너스는 과도하게 예민해진 감각이 어떻게 작동하는지 친숙하게 알고 있었다. 지속되기를 원하는 동시에 이제 그만 멈춰주었으면 하고 바라게 된다는 것을 말이다. 제 엉덩이를 들썩거리거나 침대에 대고 발정하지 않기 위해 알렉은 애쓰고 있었다. 알렉의 성기는 관심을 필요로 하고 있었다. 이전까지 쥐어짜내졌음에도 불구하고 알렉의 몸은 격하게 반응해 다시 단단해지려 하고 있었다. 그러나 그와 동시에, 너무 많이 갔기 때문에, 자극은 고통으로도 다가와 꽂히고 있었다.

알렉은 고통을 좋아하지 않았다. 침대에서는 특히 그랬다. 그러나 이 감각은 조금 달랐다. 과도하게 흥분된 상태로 끌어지는 것이 알렉을 힘들게 하지 않는 것처럼 보였기에, 매그너스는 이 사실을 기억해 두기로 마음먹었다. 알렉이 또 실컷 화살을 쏘고 손에서 피를 흘리며 제게 나타날 때를 대비해서였다.  새로 발견한 이 지식을 이용해 시도하면, 고통을 필요로 하는 알렉을 이끌어 줄 수 있을 것이다. 그렇게 자기 파괴적인 방식이 아닌 무언가로 말이다.

그러나 그것은 나중을, 꽤 오랜 후를 위한 것이었다.

“알렉산더,” 심하게 열이 오른 알렉의 피부에 대고 매그너스가 속삭였다. 아네로스가 실수로 빠져버리지 않도록, 한 손은 알렉의 등 밑에서부터 허벅지 안쪽과 엉덩이까지를 쉼없이 쓸어내리고 있었다. 그럴 일은 없었고, 장난감은 몸 안에 박혀 전립선에 정확하게 진동을 주도록 설계되었다는 것을 알고 있었지만 그냥 확실히 하고 싶었다. “난 네 전부를 충분히 눈에 담을 수조차 없어, 내 사랑. 이런 광경을 보여주는 네 모습이 얼마나 놀라운지. 나한테 정말 잘 해 주고 있어, 내 아름다운 네피림. 갈 것 같구나? 느껴져?”

대답으로 알렉은 낑낑거리며 신음만을 뱉어냈지만, 매그너스 역시도 다른 것을 기대하고 있지도 않았다. 매그너스는 계속해서 얘기했고, 꾸준히 말들을 속삭여주었다. 무슨 말을 하는지 완벽히 알아들을 수 없다고 할지라도 알렉이 제 목소리를 듣고 싶어 한다는 것을, 매그너스는 알고 있었다.

마침내 모든 것은 알렉에게 지나치게 다가왔다. 등을 둥글게 휜 알렉은 소리없는 비명을 질렀다. 입은 벌어져 열렸고, 몸은 격렬하게 떨렸다. 눈은 세게 꾹 감겨 있었고, 온 몸의 근육들은 팽팽하게 당겨져 긴장되어 있었다. 한 손이 올라가 침대 해드를 쳤다. 세게 부딪혔기에 아플 것이 분명했다. 알렉의 손가락은 무언가 잡을 것을 찾고 있다는 듯 간절하게 헤드를 긁어내렸다.

“쉬이이,” 매그너스가 손을 잡아주며 달랬다. 알렉이 죽을 힘을 다하여 제 손가락을 쥐어짰기에 매그너스는 움찔 하고 놀랐다. “긴장 풀어, 내가 잡았어. 내가 여기 있잖아.”

그 쪽 밑에 깔린 시트는 거의 젖어있지 않았다. 환희가 찾아왔을 때 알렉은 심지어 딱딱해지지조차 않았고, 아, 매그는 그러한 종류의 절정이 얼마나 강렬한지 알고 있었다. 네피림은 끊임없이 끙끙거리며 작은 신음을 내고 있었다. 이러한 종류의 과도한 자극으로만 나오는 신음이었다. 매그너스는 이것으로 충분하다고 결론을 내렸다. 알렉은 심지어 제 안에서 아네로스가 밀려나온 것조차 눈치채지 못하고 있었다.

매그너스는 조심스럽게 알렉을 제 쪽으로 돌려눕혔다. “어디 보자, 내 사랑.”

알렉의 눈은 멍했고 동공은 크게 확장되어 있었으나, 감사하게도 자신의 움직임을 쫓고 있었다. 눈물이 뺨을 따라 흘러 내리고 있었고, 매그너스는 다정하게 그 눈물을 닦아주었다. 네피림이 제 손바닥에 얼굴을 부벼오자 월록의 심장은 떨리며 요동쳤다.

“미안해, 달링.” 알렉을 당겨 세게 포옹하며 매그너스가 말했다. 매그너스는 침대 헤드보드에 등을 기대고 앉아 있었고, 알렉은 그의 무릎 위에 반쯤 누워있었다. 매그너스의 팔은 알렉의 어깨에 둘러져 있었다. “처음인데 내가 너무 몰아붙인 것 같네. 시작할 때 얘기를 했어야 했는데.”

“아니에여,” 알렉은 매그너스의 피부에 대고 웅얼거렸다. 네피림의 볼은 월록의 가슴을 누르고 있었다. 심장 고동을 느끼기 위해서였다. “좋았어요.”

알렉의 말은 조금 느렸고 단어들은 알아듣기 힘들었다. 그러나 얼굴에 걸린 만족스럽고 작은 미소는 알렉이 괜찮다는 충분한 증거가 되어주었다. 엉켜서 꼬인 머리칼에 손을 넣어 쓸어내리며 매그너스는 알렉에게 미소지었다.

“정말 잘 해 줬어, 알렉산더. 날 위해서 그렇게 많이 가다니. 네가 자랑스러운걸.”

그 말들은 알렉의 마음 속 무언가를 건드렸다. 네피림은 꼼지락거리며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 무언가에 집중하려는 것이 명확해보였다.

“뭐 때문에 그래?” 매그너스가 물었다

“당신 아직 서있잖아요.” 매그너스에게 안긴 채로 알렉은 조금 자세를 틀었다. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것인지 매그너스가 알아차리기도 전에, 네피림은 월록의 성기를 물기 위해 고개를 숙이고 있었다. 그러나 펠라를 시작하기 전 매그너스는 알렉을 멈춰세웠다.

“그럴 필요는 없어, 내 사랑. 넌 이미 날 위해서 정말 잘 해 줬는걸.”

그 대답은 잘못된 반응이었다. 매그너스는 그것을 명확히 볼 수 있었는데, 알렉이 즉시 얼굴을 일그러트렸기 때문이었다.

“당신은, 제가 해주는 거, 안 원하는 거예요?”

신이시여, 원했다. 너무나도 원했지만, 그러기에 알렉은 심각할 정도로 지쳐 보였고 자신은 더 이상 그를 몰아붙이고 싶지 않았다. 알렉이 완벽하게 집중할 수 없으리라는 것은 아주 분명했다. 알렉이 이토록 행복에 젖어 황홀해 보이는데, 엔돌핀 수치가 높은 상태를 망쳐버리고 싶지 않았다. 알렉이 질식할 수 있는 위험을 무릅쓰고 싶지는 않았다. 그러나 알렉의 찡그려진 표정은 그대로였다. 무엇인가 헷갈리는 것을 찾아내려 애쓰고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

“당신을 싸게 해 주고 싶어요,” 망설이면서, 알렉이 느리게 속삭였다. “왜 안 되는데요? 내가ㅡ 내가 충분히 잘 하지 못했나요?”

“넌 환상적이었어, 달링.” 알렉을 당겨 키스하며 매그너스가 말했다. 혀를 지나칠만큼 많이 사용한 여유롭고 나른한 키스였다. 그러나 동시에 아, 정말로, 만족스러웠다. 매그너스가 제 입에 대한 소유권을 주장하도록 두면서 알렉은 한숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그의 눈은 팔락이며 감겼다.

알고 있었어야 했는데. 그런 의심이 알렉의 마음 속에 여전히 자리하고 있다는 것을 알고 있었어야만 했다. 그러한 의심은 어째서인지 항상 알렉의 마음에 남아있는 듯 보였는데, 이 상황을 맞이하고 나서야 그 마음이 수면 위로 떠오른 것이다. 연약해지고, 노출되어 드러난 후, 제 마음 속에 있는 불안정하고 자신없는 마음에 맞서 싸우기에는 너무 지쳐 탈진할 지경이 되고 나서야 말이다.

“자, 내 사랑.” 매그너스는 제 사랑의 귀에 대고 속살거리며 제 손가락을 알렉의 손가락에 얽었다. “네 손 좀 빌려줘.”

대딸이 계속될수록, 손놀림은 인간이 할 수 있는 한 최대로 서투르고 어설픈 방식이 되어갔다. 그러나 매그너스는 전혀 신경쓰지 않았다. 제 성기를 감싸고 있는 것은 알렉의 손이다. 저를 흔들어주고, 조이며, 제 발가락이 쾌감으로 말릴 정도로 딱 정확한 압박을 주는 알렉의 손. 월록은 네피림에게 매달렸다. “아, 알렉, 알렉산더... 내 사랑,” 알렉을 느끼게 만들어주기 위해서, 단지 그것 하나만을 위해서 자신은 이 밤 내내 절정 근처에서 배회했다. 울부짖으며 제 자신을 알렉의 손 위로 쏟아내기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 매그너스가 절정을 맞이하는 동안에도 알렉의 손은 계속 움직이고 있었다.

시간이 흘러, 둘은 침대에 누워 있었다. 알렉의 머리는 매그너스의 가슴을 베개삼아 그 위에 뉘여 있었고, 월록의 손가락은 네피림의 등을 부드럽게 쓸어내리며 또 쓸어올리고 있었다. 매그너스는 도저히 생각을 하지 않을 수가 없었고, 상상에 휩쓸렸다. 월록은 이러한 것을 갖지 못한 평행 세계를 상상해보려 애썼다. 판데모니엄에서의 운명적인 그날 밤에 알렉 라이트우드를 만나지 못한 세계. 자신의 운명을 바꿀만한 용기를 가지지 못했던 알렉이 존재하는 다른 세계. 삶에서 원하는 것을 위해 손을 뻗는 대신, 죽는 날까지 자신이 누구인지를 숨기면서 비참한 최후를 맞이했겠지. 이렇게 아름다운 네피림을 절대 품에 안지 못하는 매그너스가 존재하는 세계. 이 신뢰가 넘치고 놀라운 젊은 전사는, 부분적으로 돌이 되어 굳어 있었던 자신의 심장에 새 생명을 불어넣어 주었다. 알렉이 제 삶으로 걸어들어오기 전에 자신의 삶이 어떤 형태를 하고 있었는지조차 기억할 수 없다는 사실은, 놀랍고도 동시에 경이로운 일이었다.

“나는 네 눈을 처음 마주쳤던 그 순간을 정확히 기억해. 그 때 내 심장이 소리쳤어. ‘바로 저 애야’,” 어둠 속에서 매그너스가 중얼거렸다. 어떠한 반응도 없이 알렉의 가슴이 일정한 박자로 오르내리고 있었기에, 월록은 네피림이 이미 잠들었음을 확실히 알고 있었다. “넌 영원히 내 언제나일 거야.”


End file.
